Dodatek do Zapomnianej Rodziny: Suna
by Amaterana
Summary: Co się stało z Gaarą i Matsuri? Zostali parą czy może Gaara ją odrzucił? Polecam przeczytać po 11 rozdziale.


Suna, mieszkanie Matsuri

Matsuri powoli wybudzała się ze snu, z którego nie chciała się obudzić. Śniło jej się, że rudowłosy jest z nią i chodzą po letnim piasku, a za nimi zachodzi słońce barwiące niebo na różowo-fioletowawy kolor. A może to był niebieski? Nie wiedziała już do końca jak ono wyglądało. Ale to się teraz nie liczyło. Z nią był zielonooki i to ją uszczęśliwiało. Po chwili cały horyzont się rozmazał i stracił swój urok.

Brązowowłosa prychnęła niezadowolona, a tak pięknie to wyglądało! Powierciła się trochę na kanapie i przytuliła do jej cieplejszej strony mrucząc z zadowoleniem. Inna sprawa, że mebel trochę się trząsł. Ale to jej nie przeszkadzało, na razie starała się zapamiętać jak najwięcej szczegółów snu. Jednak już mało co w jej głowie zostało, tylko moment w którym Gaara patrzy na nią tymi swoimi pięknymi oczami i ją do siebie przytula. Aż smutno jej się robiło na myśl, że to senna mara.

Wzdychając cicho postanowiła wstać w myśl słów, że kto rano wstaje ten nie obrywa kunaiem. Spróbowała się podnieść, lecz coś jej na to nie pozwoliło. Wciąż zaspana stoczyła iście heroiczną walkę, żeby otworzyć oczy. Gdy tego dokonała, rozejrzała się w poszukiwaniu przygniatającej ją... ręki? Tak, to była zdecydowanie ręka!

Jej spojrzenie powędrowało w górę i natknęło się na pokrytą zaschniętą krwią klatkę piersiową. W jej głowie zaczęło coś świtać, jednak nie bardzo wiedziała co. Obróciła lekko głowę i pierwsze, co się jej rzuciło w oczy to była czerwona czupryna.

Zamrugała zaskoczona i upewniła się, że nie ma zwidów. Ale nie, w jej salonie spał Gaara. A ona na nim. Kiedy to do niej dotarło na jej twarzy pokazał się szeroki uśmiech zaraz stłumiony wspomnieniami z nocy. Niepokoił ją ten nukenin, który zaatakował jej zielonookiego. Ktoś dostatecznie silny, by pokonać chłopaka i niepostrzeżenie dostać się do Suny był niebezpieczny.

Rozmyślałaby pewnie nad tym dłużej, gdyby nie jęk rudowłosego. Matsuri podparła się dłonią i spojrzała na szmaragdowookiego, moment później nastolatek się obudził i popatrzył na nią nieprzytomnym wzrokiem. Wokół nich zawirował piasek i zaczął się unosić w całym pomieszczeniu. Brązowowłosa zachichotała i odezwała się wesoło, nie zwracając uwagi na zbliżający się do niej wir złożony z żółtych ziarenek:

\- Gaara! - Jinchuuriki popatrzył na nią ze zdziwieniem.

Rudowłosy rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu spoglądając na jasny sufit i beżowe ściany. Następnie spojrzał na drewnianą podłogę, na której stało kilka mebli oraz nad którą unosił się jego piasek i rzucił okiem na jedno z okien salonu, chcąc się dowiedzieć, która godzina. Z zaskoczeniem zdał sobie sprawę, że już po dziesiątej, więc jakimś cudem przespał zamiast standardowych dwóch godzin, siedem.

Przymrużył lekko oczy i obrócił głowę w stronę Matsuri. Dziewczyna leżała na nim i najwyraźniej nie zamierzała z niego złazić. Zażenowany wykrztusił z trudem kilka słów:

\- Co ja... khy... tutaj robię? - z irytacją zauważył, że rzęzi mu w płucach.

Brązowooka popatrzyła na niego z zawstydzeniem i wymamrotała:

\- Martwiłam się o ciebie.

Szmaragdowooki zamrugał zdziwiony i zapytał się dziewczyny, jednocześnie podpierając się łokciami o sofę:

\- Co? - niespodziewanie przeszył go ostry ból rozchodzący się od klatki piersiowej.

Zacharczał, a jego twarz wykrzywiła się w grymasie bólu. Opadł na kanapę, a jedną ręką przycisnął w okolice mostka. Oczy zaszły mu mgiełką i nic nie mógł zobaczyć.

Matsuri z przerażeniem wpatrywała się ciepiącego chłopaka, lecz po kilku sekundach otrząsnęła się z szoku. Złożyła kilka pieczęci, a następnie dotknęła swoją ręką torsu rudowłosego. Z pod jej palców ulatniała się zabarwiona na zielono chakra, ale dopiero po chwili Jinchuuriki rozluźnił się. Jego oddech wciąż pozostawał świszczący, lecz przynajmniej już nie przeżywał takich katuszy jak przed momentem.

Po pewnym czasie przestała go leczyć i zaczęła zastanawiać się co teraz zrobić. Na pewno zabrać chłopaka do szpitala, ale kiedy usłyszała jak burczy mu w brzuchu, stwierdziła, że to może zaczekać.

Wstała z sofy i poszła do kuchni utrzymanej w kolorze jasnożółtym z białymi szafkami. Zajrzała do kilku z nich w poszukiwaniu czegoś do jedzenia. Aż jęknęła ze swej głupoty, kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, że zielonooki nie będzie wstanie nic pogryźć w takim stanie. Otworzyła jeden z kredensów z różnymi zalewajkami i poszukała czegoś co można zjeść bez gryzienia. W końcu natknęła się na słoiczek pod nazwą "Kaszka Manna". Szybko przeczytała jak ją zrobić i po niecałych czternastu minutach nalała do salaterki trochę pół-płynnej masy, po czym wróciła do salonu. Usiadła na tapczanie obok chłopaka i nabrała na łyżeczkę, którą wzięła z kuchni, trochę dania. Podmuchała, żeby nie było takie gorące i zaczęła karmić rudowłosego.

Kiedy w miseczce już nic nie było, a Matsuri doprowadziła Gaarę do w miarę porządnego wyglądu i nie wyglądał już jakby wytarzał się w krwi. Teraz musiała jeszcze zaciągnąć chłopaka do szpitala. Szepnęła mu w ucho, że ma nadzieję, iż szybko powróci do zdrowia i zawiadomiła medycznego ninja o stanie Jinchuuriki Ichibiego. Po chwili nastąpił najazd małej armii medyków na jej dom, która zabrała zielonookiego z jej domu. Pustka jaką po sobie pozostawiła była niesamowita.

Zasmucona Marsuri powlokła się przygnębiona do kuchni i usiadła przy stole, wzdychając na myśl, że już więcej się to nie powtórzy.

* * *

W tym samym czasie Gaara intensywnie rozmyślał nad słowami dziewczyny, ignorując to, co się działo wokół niego i zastanawiając się nad ciepłem, które poczuł, kiedy je usłyszał. Gdy więc został podłączony do kilku urządzeń znajdujących się w szpitalnej sali, był bardzo zaskoczony. Ale nawet to nie przeszkodziło mu drążyć w myślach tematu Matsuri.

Owszem, brązowowłosa mu się podobała i chciał ją bliżej poznać, jednak sądził, że ona nie chce go znać. Tak jak reszta wioski. Jeszcze bardziej go zdziwiło, kiedy znalazł się w jej domu. Co prawda Naruto jakoś sprawił, że chciała go odszukać, ale zakładał, że następnego dnia obudzi się w tym miejscu, w którym się aktualnie znajdował, a nie wyląduje u niej w domu. Chociaż to było miłe z jej strony.

Jego tak myślowy przerwało głośne prychnięcie z głębin podświadomości. Rozzłoszczony zmaterializował się przed Bijiu, które zostało w nim zapieczętowane i popatrzył na nie obojętnie. Demon wyszczerzył kły i warknął:

\- Jesteś zakochanym głupcem.

\- No i co... Coś ty powiedział? - zielonooki przymrużył oczy.

\- I do tego głuchy. - dodał z pogardą Jednoogoniasty.

\- A co ci do tego? - zainteresował się rudowłosy.

\- Jeżeli już jesteś zakochany w kimś, a nie w jakiejś pustej lali to nic - prychnął Ichibi, po czym zaczął mamrotać po cichu do siebie. - Przeklęty Lis, znowu miał rację. Wrrry!

\- Nie jestem zakochany! - oburzył się Jinchuuriki.

\- No jasne - powiedział ironicznie Piaskowy Szop. - I dlatego starasz się uzasadnić swoje uczucia?

\- Co ty możesz wiedzieć?

\- Chociażby to, że jak się przed sobą przyznasz, że ją kochasz, to będzie ci łatwiej - Demon prychnął. - W końcu kto poprosił tego cholernego rudego sierściucha z potarganymi kitami o pomoc?

\- Eh... a ty znowu zaczynasz go obrażać - westchnął Gaara i zniknął ze swojej podświadomości. Jednoogoniasty warknął rozeźlony, po czym zwinął się w kłębek z zamiarem obserwowania swojego Jinchuuriki i rozmyślał na temat durnych lisów.

A Gaara próbował sobie wszystko racjonalnie wytłumacz i niestety, musiał przyznać rację Ichibiemu. Rzeczywiście się zakochał. Markotny podniósł się z łóżka, zadowolony, że już może bez problemu się ruszać. Oderwał od siebie kabelki i kroplówkę, do których był podłączony i ruszył ku drzwiom. W połowie drogi zorientował się, że prawie nic na sobie nie ma, ale to go nie zmartwiło. Wokół niego zawirował piasek i już moment później miał na sobie swoje ulubione czerwone ubranie.

Wyszedł z sali i skierował się do wyjścia z budynku. Inni pacjenci patrzyli na niego jak na coś czego nie powinno tu być, lecz tym się nie przejmował. Kiedy miał już wyjść podbiegł do niego jakiś lekarz i zaczął się awanturować, że ma wrócić do swojej sali. Spojrzał na niego wrogo, a mężczyzna zbladł i cofnął się kilka kroków do tyłu.

Usatysfakcjonowany przekroczył próg drzwi i popatrzył na słońce, które zbliżało się ku zachodowi, a musiał jeszcze zapytać Matsuri dlaczego nie zabrała go do szpitala.

Nie zamierzał iść przez ulice Suny, to by mu zajęło za dużo czasu. Po prostu użył jutsu, które sam wymyślił i pozwalało ono na teleportację. Jego ciało zamieniło się w tysiące ziarenek piasku, który został rozdmuchnięty przez wiatry, a on sam pojawił się w mieszkaniu brązowookiej. A dokładniej w jej kuchni.

Aż chciało mu się roześmiać, kiedy zobaczył śpiącą dziewczynę na stole. Powstrzymał się jednak i zaczął ją ostrożnie budzić. Po chwili ciemnowłosa otworzyła zaspane oczy.

Zielonooki uśmiechnął się lekko i zapytał:

\- Dlaczego nie zaniosłaś mnie do szpitala?

\- Bo cię kocham - powiedziała jeszcze śpiąca Matsuri i przymknęła oczy popadając w drzemkę.

Zaskoczony Gaara wstrzymał oddech, po czym pochwycił brązowowłosą i zaniósł do salonu. Usiadł z nią na sofie i przytulił do siebie. Był taki szczęśliwy! Po raz pierwszy spotkał się z kimś kto go nie tylko nie nienawidzi, ale i go kocha!

Po chwili ocknęła się brązowowłosa i marszcząc brwi popatrzyła na rudowłosego, który nachylił się nad nią i pocałował. Dziewczyna popatrzyła na niego zdziwiona, po czym bardziej się w niego wtuliła. Nie wiedziała jakim cudem, ale Gaara przy niej był i nie obchodziło jej to. Uśmiechnęła się i spojrzała na chłopaka, który miał taką samą minę na twarzy jak ona sama. I musiała przyznać, że wygląda teraz jeszcze lepiej.

Wtuleni w siebie zakochani zasnęli w swoich objęciach.


End file.
